Arasaka
The 'Arasaka Corporation '''is a world-wide megacorporation dealing in corporate security, banking, and manufacturing. They wield more financial power than any other single corporation and use subversive tactics such as blackmail, extortion, and bribery to influence the world around them. Arasaka specializes in protective services and the distribution of their Japanese-made products throughout North America. Over the years, it has developed a dark reputation as a corporation that is to be feared and one which covers its tracks using assassins, an army of lawyers, as well an alleged connection to the Yakuza. History The Arasaka Corporation was founded sometime in the early 1900's by Sasai Arasaka in Tokyo, Japan. The company originally focused on manufacturing and took advantage of World War II to forward their wealth and power. Founder Sasai Arasaka foresaw the defeat of Japan and worked to ensure his company and wealth would survive the war by spreading his wealth across the globe, out of the reach of the post-war leadership. In 1960 Sasai Arasaka died and his son Saburo took control of the company, a former lieutenant in the Imperial Japanese Navy, he shared his fathers vision of Japan being a commercial and economic post-war powerhouse. After his near death and subsequent discharge in 1942, he studied economics, politics and history for his eventual rise to power within the company and began the process of retrieving his fathers wide-spread wealth. During this time the company was relatively small and had only just begun to assert itself on the world stage and Saburo established a new division of the company; Arasaka Security. By the mid 1990's the security division had developed a reputation of being the best in its field and had personnel working in some of the most powerful and influential corporations around the world. After the world market collapse of 1994, Saburo used his shrewd business knowledge to ensure the company wouldn't just survive, but thrive in a post-collapse world. Arasaka became one of the largest and wealthiest corporations following the collapse and soon the company began absorbing many smaller companies as well as creating one of the finest private paramilitary organizations the world had seen. At some point between 1997 and 2020, Saburo stood down as the CEO of Arasaka, and installed his son Kei to take over, however his son is just a puppet as all decisions still go through Saburo. Time will tell if Kei is ever given full reign of the company. During the fourth corporate war, the Arasaka Corporation faced off against Militech which resulted in a nuclear bomb being detonated in the center of Night City. Saburo's plan of world domination was become a reality as he retreated his forces back to Japan, where it had stockpiled several nuclear missiles with the help of its ally, North Korea. The Japanese Self-Defense force managed to crush Arasaka's forces and delivered Saburo Arasaka's head to the United States. It is assume the Arasaka Corporation folded after this event. Security Division The largest and most well known sector of Arasaka is their security division. When most people think of Arasaka the picture in their minds is that of the blackclad guards employed by so many corporations, businesses and powerful individuals throughout the world. Their personnel and logo are ubiquitous with everyday life, with their guards being seen across the globe at important corporation locations or their logos plastered on everything from buildings and vehicles, to weapons and electronics. It is widely accepted that the best way to secure your interests is to simply employ Arasaka, rather than spending millions on the manpower, training and equipment of your own security force. Corporate security guards In the world of Cyberpunk 2020, the standard contracted security is outdated and inadequate, in the old days some punk or gang would break in and steal some equipment, like a TV or some designer clothes. Now that punk or gang is more likely to be a heavily armed group intent on stealing corporate secrets or abducting a high value individual, and they are not afraid of using guns or violence to achieve their goal. As such Arasaka developed their security division to create an effective countermeasure against such acts, and their forces are highly trained at the Arasaka school in Hokkaido, northern Japan. Arasaka can contract out between 1 and 1000 guards depending on the clients needs, and pay rates can vary the level of equipment and armaments. Clients are able to pick and choose personnel based on their gender or language; fluent in Japanese, German, Spanish, English, Italian, Chinese (Mandarin and Cantonese), Korean and French, however they all need to have some basic understanding of the English language. Different levels of security can be hired, from the ultra-discreet plain clothes security to the obvious and threatening armed and uniformed guards. However, all contracted security will display the Arasaka logo to ensure the public (and any enemies) know who they are dealing with. Private Hire Arasaka also offer other means for contracting out their security forces, private bodyguards and home security as well as single operation contracts. The private hire is very expensive and usually caters to wealthy celebrities, who see it more as a status symbol and fashion accessory to contract a highly trained bodyguard. The single operational contracts may appeal to clients that don't need security personnel, but rather a highly trained and well prepared team to carry out certain high risk tasks without leading them back to the client, or Arasaka. These units are covert and usually take on jobs such as corporate extraction, espionage or assassinations. Arasaka also uses its manufacturing division to create weapons and equipment, that is then sold, or leased, by the security division. Items such as surveillance equipment, cameras, alarms, weapons and lethal deterrent systems as well as their large computer security and proprietary ICE system. Arasaka will sell or lease these items, and can also provide the training or personnel to use it with the exception of the ICE system, which they will only lease out with their personnel. One of the other services they offer is security consultancy, where clients can hire a team to fully inspect any and all aspects of a company's security and recommend next steps in securing the clients business and data. Police Service Arasaka runs an extensive Police contract service, offering their personnel and equipment to cities and governments who cannot or are unable to continue running their own police forces. Equipment and training is similar to that used by the corporate security, however they are directed more towards traditional policing methods and public facing roles, as such Arasaka Police officers may be more friendly and have better interpersonal skills than their corporate counterparts. Weapons and equipment such as vehicles also reflect this, with police outfitted vehicles being chosen over the standard Arasaka offerings. It is said that an encounter with Arasaka police will be a lot less lethal than an encounter with their corporate security. By the year 2020 Arasaka operate several high profile police stations around the world, including San Diego, Philadelphia. Belfast, Singapore and Hiroshima. In many cases Arasaka does not charge a fee for their services to these cities, but rather to leverage their position to become stronger in that city and have voting power on local laws and policies or be granted ownership over large swaths of land. For example in Yokohama the factories owned by Arasaka are protected by both Arasaka Police and Security. They have also been known to hold this advantage over competing corporations in the same areas. Manufacturing Division The manufacturing division of Arasaka was the original intent of the company when it was founded by Sasai Arasaka. During the 30's and 40's the company took full advantage of the war and was heavily involved in the heavy industry side of things, possibly manufacturing ships and planes for the Imperial Japanese Navy. After the defeat of Japan in 1945, the post war industrial sector was in shambles and it was only when Saburo took over in the 60's did the industry division pick back up. The company moved away from the Heavy Industry sector and moved primarily into manufacturing equipment for its own forces such as light arms, computers, armor and small vehicles. After the 1994 collapse, Arasaka set its sights on general manufacturing, buying out many smaller companies and their excess raw materials at a fraction of the cost. These failing business were turned around and became incredibly profitable for Arasaka, producing items from Airliners, to medical equipment and even children's toys. While part of Arasaka itself, they retained their original names and brands to not associate with the more corporate and militaristic image of Arasaka. Arasaka Manufacturing advertises in a fashion similar to the security arm: in periodicals and information nets tailored to specific target clienteles. Weapons systems are promoted in police periodicals and military journals and security equipment is advertised in electronics magazines, corporate journals, and publications serving wealthy individuals. As with the security services, multi-media presentations and chips are available detailing the advantages of all Arasaka manufactured systems. No sensitive or proprietary information is included with the presentations or chips. Arasaka doesn't usually interfere with the individual marketing tactics of its smaller subsidiary companies, but it does monitor promotions and advertising campaigns to make sure that they fall within the broad guidelines established by the corporation. Public Relations Public relations has been problematic for Arasaka Corporation since the early 2000s. The corporation suffers under an image of brooding, ominous power. The media as well as the general public joke about Arasaka's omnipotence and omnipresence, but there is a ring of truth that drains the humor from these witticisms. The Arasaka board of directors has attempted to cast the best light possible on itself, extolling the virtues of its security department, touting the philanthropic work of the bank, and explaining how its manufacturing arm and subsidiaries form the backbone of an economically sound Japan. True as this might be, it has not helped much to overcome the dark images associated with the corporation. There are too many rumors and memories adrift in the public consciousness. Nor does the company's some-what intimidating public appearance do anything to endear it to the public. People will respect Arasaka, people will need Arasaka, people will occasionally thank God for Arasaka,but there will always be an undercurrent of fear tempering their attitude towards the corporation. Banking Division The banking division of Arasaka was another brainchild of Saburo Arasaka's, it was founded shortly after his takeover in the 1960's and he used his various government contacts to get if off the ground. He used a considerable sum of the family wealth as a capital base and started making loans and investments with other corporations. Saburo personally invested heavily in the Cybernetics and Net related industries, making a considerable return on investment and padding the bank accounts of Arasaka quite well. The banking division does not advertise itself and rarely offers out its services, especially not to the general public. The bank mostly deals with corporate accounts and the occasional wealthy celebrity. Regional Offices * Sapporo * Osaka * Kyoto * Night City * Hong Kong * Taipei * Shanghai * Seoul * New York * Bangkok * Baghdad * Sydney * London * Hamburg * Paris * Madrid * Rome * Geneva * Helsinki * The Hague * Rio de Janiero * Montreal * Washington * San Francisco * Los Angeles * Chicago * Honolulu Suboffices are found throughout the world, the Arasaka Corporation is the largest corporation in the world in terms of offices worldwide and employees. Notable Employees * Sasai Arasaka – the founder and original CEO of the Arasaka Corporation. Born sometime in the mid 1800's he was a shrewd businessman, creating a successful manufacturing company that survived the post World War 2 economic instability of Japan. * Saburo Arasaka – the son of Sasai Arasaka, born in 1919 he had risen in the ranks of the Imperial Japanese Navy during WW2 where he held the rank of Lieutenant. After he was medically discharged he set about becoming his fathers successor, and as such he has taken Arasaka from a small manufacturing company in japan, to a worldwide Megacorporation. * Kei Arasaka – Saburo's son and heir apparent to the Arasaka Corporation. He is cold and calculating and shares his fathers ideals. As of 2020 he is the acting CEO of the company but relays everything through his father, who runs the corporation from behind the scenes. * Kiichi Nagawa - The dircetor of the Arasaka Corporations Internal Affairs Division. Also loyal friend of Kei and the overall Arasaka family. * Seiji Okano - epitome of the Arasaka Corp with his own agenda. Ultimate goal to become the worlds most powerful man, and surpass Saburo Arasaka, in doing so has Haruko Kanawa as chief of security to his division. * Hanako Arasaka – Saburo's 21 year old daughter. She has lead a sheltered life in the confines of the Arasaka family compound, and suspects she will be married off by her father to ensure a corporate alliance. * Yorinobu Arasaka – Saburo's youngest son, an outcast appalled by his fathers company. He left home and formed the Steel Dragons gang in order to expose the Arasaka Corporation. * Shintaro Takayama – Arasaka's director of security and a very dangerous individual. A very loyal friend of Saburo and also is a close confidant of Hanako. * Katsuo Iwashima – A Weapons expert and second in command of the Arasaka family compound. He secretly covets Shintaro's job and is also in love with Hanako, though he keeps that a secret. * Yoru Tomobiki - The supervisor of the Arasaka Corporation's Security contracts in Night City. * Ubo Tanaka - General of Arasaka Hokkaido training camp and strategic expert of the Arasaka military of Japan. * Asao Koremoh - CEO of the Arasaka, Osaka regional office. * Iwasao Koremichi - The appointed Arasaka representative for the Osaka regional office. Key Facilitates Tokyo Headquarters The Arasaka HQ is located in Tokyo, Japan and consists of two skyscrapers more commonly referred to as ''the Boys in Black, ''due to the similarities between the two imposing black towers and the black-clad Arasaka Security guards. They dominate the Tokyo skyline and are easily recognizable, not from their shape or size, but for the giant back-lit Arasaka Logos at the top of the towers. Arasaka regional offices around the world follow the same pattern with their buildings looking almost identical. The top floor has several landing pads for various AV's helicopters and Ospreys, the company will have up to four Ospreys or helicopters at each facility at any one time and up to eight AV-4s. The building has an underground section featuring a loading dock and employee parking for the various personnel as well as company cars such as the Lexus ZR-5000. Also housed in the underground facilities are the employee training facilities and shooting ranges, as well as a range of combat ready company vehicles such as Kuma light troop vehicles and the larger Riot 8 Assault vehicle and the even heavier Combat 10 APC. Elevators are restricted to certain floors and certain personnel, though executive clearance can override these features if needed. The lobby of the building is stylish and spacious and features a mix of modern and contemporary Japanese styling. The Tokyo HQ houses the current CEO Kei Arasaka as well as the executive Vice Presidents the board of directors and other various officials. The Tokyo tower alone employees upwards of fifteen thousand employees. American Division Headquarters Night City The American Division HQ of the Arasaka Corporation is located in the Corporate Plaza sector of Downtown Night City. R&D installation The Research and Development Installation, situated in Northern part of Japans main island of Honshu, is a secretive facility where only the most sensitive of research is carried out. Situated here are five Microtech SPARTA supercomputers backing up the entirety of the Arasaka company database. The facility is comprised of three large nondescript buildings in the middle of an 5000 acre compound. The compound is sat on the coast, which was purchased by Arasaka after the collapse in the 1990s. Underground features a huge sprawling complex that links the sites together. The security at this site is very high, the surrounding areas are all mined and monitored 24/7 and over 150 troops are based on site at all times. In the unlikely case of an emergency, teams of experienced Solo's are on retainer and the nearby training facility can provide more troops within an hour. It is said that locals from the nearby villages and towns sometimes go missing after exploring the surrounding areas, Arasaka have yet to comment. Hokkaido Training Camp Located on the northern island of Japan, this is the main training facility of thousands of potential recruits. They undergo at least four months of intensive training in all aspects of combat, survival, infiltration, security and espionage. Guards, Soldiers and Agents all come out of this facility, with Agents being trained for as long as deemed necessary to ensure they are the perfect candidate. Graduates of this facility are then shipped out for an assignment, or if they fail, shipped home in disgrace. The Facilities at this camp include a full runway as well as several administrative buildings, a gymnasium, mess hall, class rooms, firing ranges and several athletics and physical training courses. The facility is located in the middle of nowhere, and as such has minimal security around the facility, any intruders are either shot or interrogated and if any larger forces foolishly decided to attack, they will find themselves up against the largest contingent of Arasaka soldiers anywhere on earth and all backed up by the latest equipment. Dozens of light to heavy vehicles are situated at the camp for any number of training exercises as well as several Ospreys, AVs and even two C-25 Cargo planes. Weapons Factory The Arasaka weapons factories are located in a heavily secured 500 acre area of Yokohama in the Tokyo bay. There are three factories to be precise, all with their own specialty. One factory manufacturers the vehicles, such as the Kuma, Riot 8 and the Combat 10, another factory produces the weapons and armor used by Arasaka and the final factory produces all electronics used by the company, such as small personal computers. Also situated in this facility is the Maritime Security School, teaching up to 500 troops at any one time. The facility has, in the past, been attacked by competitor Militech, and as such now features heavy security. The land was purchased by Arasaka and is policed by both the Corporate Security and Arasaka Police forces and has up to one thousand troops at any one time, not to mention the 500 or so Maritime recruits and the odd Solo. Other Training Facilities Arasaka maintains other, more specialized training facilities in several areas around the world. The four month courses in specialized combat and security techniques are given at these schools. The Maritime Security and Combat school is in Yokohama, the Jungle Operations School is in Brazil, the Winter Operations Camp is in the Rocky Mountains in Colorado, the Airport Security School is located near Narita Airport, and the fledgling Space Operations School is at Crystal Tower, where it is run under strict watch by the ESA. Most Arasaka Towers maintain basic training facilities in or near their home cities, but those agents and troops who wish to advance within the company eventually ship out to the secretive Hokkaido camp. The Arasaka Family Compound The Arasaka Compound has been in the Arasaka family for many years and is situated on twenty acres of land, just outside of Tokyo. This impregnable fortress was built in the style of feudal Japan and acts as a headquarters for Saburo Arasaka and his family. The twenty acres is divided up by the main house, a gymnasium, Shinto shrine, a cherry grove garden and an Osprey landing pad. The facility is commanded by Shintaro Takayama, a close friend and loyal ally of Arasaka, and employs thirty live-in staff, all trained as both servants of the house and security guards. Only the most loyal, highly trusted and distinguished staff are placed here at the compound. If in the case of any emergency, an Osprey is ready and waiting at all times to extract the family at a moments notice as well an escape tunnel and panic room able to supply up to ten people for a week. That of course is all unnecessary, as a detachment of Solo's are only a moment notice away at the Tokyo HQ. Equipment Weapons * Arasaka WAA Bullpup Assault Weapon * Arasaka WMA "Minami 10" * Arasaka WSA Autopistol * Arasaka WCAA "Rapid Assault Shot 12" * Sternmeyer M-5A Squad Automatic Weapon – Purchased but not produced by Arasaka * Kendachi Monoknife® – Purchased but not produced by Arasaka * Arasaka WXA Computer-Aimed Weapon * Barret-Arasaka Light-20 * Arasaka Arms Half-Bow Vehicles * Arasaka Riot8 Light Urban Assault Vehicle * Arasaka Combat10 Heavy Assault Vehicle * Arasaka Kuma Light Troop Vehicle * Lexus ZS-5000SR – Purchased but not produced by Arasaka * Boeing C-25 Cargo Aircraft Equipment * Toshiba PRC-10 Radio – Purchased but not produced by Arasaka Trivia The name Arasaka is most likely a reference to Arisaka Nariakira, an Imperial Japanese Army lieutenant general, who designed the Arisaka family of rifles. References FISK, C. ''Night City Sourcebook. ''1st ed. Berkeley CA: R.Talsorian Games, 1991 MOSS, W. ''Corporation Report 2020 Volume 1. 1st ed. Berkeley CA: R. Talsorian Games, 1991 de:Arasaka es:Arasaka fr:Arasaka uk:Arasaka pl:Arasaka Category:Cyberpunk 2013 Corporations Category:Cyberpunk 2020 Corporations Category:Cyberpunk 2077 Corporations Category:Cyberpunk Version 3.0 Corporations